


This Is Just To Say

by Paigethewriter



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paigethewriter/pseuds/Paigethewriter
Summary: What secrets lie beyond the farthest reaches of our beautiful and mysterious kingdom, Hallownest?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	This Is Just To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdiethebotwfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Birdiethebotwfan), [snowytraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowytraveler/gifts), [CorvidCordelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidCordelia/gifts).



> Name inspired by William Carlos Williams.

What secrets lie beyond the farthest reaches of our beautiful and mysterious kingdom, Hallownest?  
What things have we yet to discover?  
And how far does the world beyond go, if there even is one?   
We have all traveled through dark, deep caverns, groves of glowing plants, and places where ashes fall from the sky and glowing roots grow on the walls, and every bit of it was fascinating, even when a giant falls from the sky, or there is something keeping you from going farther.   
There must be something else, something more. Every time I look out into the distance, from the peaks of Howling Cliffs, I see a world beyond, but how to get there?

Hallownest's Wonders, by Nettle and Wilhelm


End file.
